


意料之外

by Hesperocyon (arik_A)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Family Issues, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arik_A/pseuds/Hesperocyon
Summary: 爸爸知道了兒子的秘密，兒子知道爸爸知道了自己的秘密并且知道了爸爸的秘密。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	意料之外

這是一個美好的週五，久違的太陽，輕鬆的活，倒進嘴裡的糖球恰好是草莓味。年輕男孩把脑袋伸出車窗，路面蒸騰的水汽帶有一點橡膠輪胎的味道。他貪婪地深吸兩口，將肺裡填滿這種混合了草莓味的雨後空氣。要不是覺得不能浪費這麼好的天氣，男孩可能還會接下尋找走丟的凱瑟琳——一隻白色安哥拉貓的無聊委託。

男孩的工作不存在休日，但他臨時決定給自己放個假。這一定是上天的旨意。他看了眼儀表盤上的時間，下午兩點四十五分，不算早也不算晚，用來安排晚上的行程有足夠多的餘裕。於是他下車告訴蹲在不遠處抽煙的妮可，他準備去但丁那裡，讓她一個人先回弗杜那。有著健康小麥色肌膚的女孩誇張地伸了個懶腰，笑嘻嘻地問要不要送他過去。男孩拒絕了，這裡離事務所不遠，而他還需要一點時間來整理情緒。

玻璃櫥窗上貼有限時特價的廣告紙，醒目的粉紅色字體令他想起夜晚某處亮起的霓虹燈管。儘管迫於壓力尼祿必須過上精打細算的生活，但他仍然對那些屬於男人的情懷抱有憧憬。一塊機械錶、一副頭戴式耳機、外加一輛機車。男孩看了眼手中的袋子，不到2位數的價錢還給免費禮物包裝，這可比幹掉一筐筐低級惡魔有成就多了。

他希望但丁能夠盡釋前嫌，但又感覺這份誠意顯得過分廉價。

「重要的是態度，不是價格」他說給自己聽。

「好心人，施捨點吧」坐在路邊的流浪漢老伯向尼祿乞討。教會都市出生的尼祿從小受到收養家庭的影響，即使現在過著拮据的生活，他也還是會為乞討者停下腳步。男孩把找下的幾枚硬幣都給了他。

「您太好心了，善良的人必有好運」希望如此，尼祿苦笑。

「這是要去見女朋友嗎？」大概是發現了尼祿手裏的禮物袋，流浪漢點點頭，「把這個拿去吧，我撿到也用不上，祝願你們愉快」

那是兩張電影票，尼祿從皺巴巴的紙張上解讀那些扭曲的字體。位置很近，名字很俗，今晚上映。這是個千載難逢的機會，男孩的腦子裡瞬間構思出一系列美好的前景。

他可以邀請但丁去附近的餐廳吃一頓像樣一點的晚餐，接著去電影院看一場電影，影片的內容不重要，重要的是他能夠找機會握住但丁的手，聽他抱怨沒法好好抱著桶吃爆米花，然後理所當然地塞幾粒到他嘴裡，順勢觸碰他柔軟的嘴唇和幾顆不小心嗑到他手指的牙齒。他總會裝出比但丁更有耐心的樣子，等待對方用舌尖向他發號施令。他們可以趁電影沒結束，摸著黑到外面的走廊裡擁吻。又在提早離場時說上一句真是部糟糕的電影來打消檢票員的疑惑。

他們會直奔廉價旅館，把鎖門的事抛在腦後，迫切地從衣裝的束縛裡解放。兩人對漫漫長夜心照不宣，直到正午的陽光叫醒其中一個。這時尼祿或許會談談關於他們倆的關係，以及以後在血親面前的相處方式。畢竟自從維吉爾從魔界回歸之後他們就再也沒有過分親密的舉止了。

男孩想向但丁道歉，他不止一次選擇無視對方的暗示，一方面為了多賺一份口糧導致疲勞過度，讓他沾上枕頭就睡死過去；另一方面他真的沒辦法繼續在事務所裡和他叔叔做愛。他的父親雖然不願住在事務所裡，但偶爾還是會露面，大概是和但丁做過什麼約定。導致男孩總是擔心維吉爾會突然出現撞破他們的行徑。

但總有辦法解決問題，他左手拿著禮物，右手拿著Frasers最後一爐現烤蘋果派——他等了足足一刻鐘，上衣口袋裡有電影票，褲子口袋裡的錢包放足了一個禮拜的積蓄。他走在紅墓市街道上，腳步比任何人都輕盈。

Devil May Cry事務所的桌前只有被油脂滲透的披薩盒，沒有原本應該坐在那裡的懶散傳奇惡魔獵人。尼祿進門前幻想著但丁會開心地咬掉半塊肉桂味濃郁的蘋果派，嘴裏因爲酸味和食欲分泌出大量唾液。他會用濕潤的舌頭舔去嘴角的酥皮碎屑，仰著頭喉結滾動一邊吞嚥一邊冲男孩笑。

尼祿有些失望，他把東西放在桌上上樓，臥室門關著。敲敲門，沒有應答，他就小心翼翼地擰開門把手走進去。男人睡得東倒西歪，胡亂淹沒在毛毯和被子裡看不見人，頭上蓋著枕頭，只能看見頭頂一撮毛髮露在外面，看起來像枕頭長毛。

下午四點一刻的陽光照進屋內，閃爍的塵埃是太陽的灰燼，令一切凌亂的床榻都看起來神聖。男孩坐在床尾構思如何開口，他可以像吻醒睡美人一樣在這個壯老頭流著口水的嘴角來上一口，或者依照性子說些俏皮話把他硬扯出來。哪種都需要勇氣，而他最不缺乏的就是勇氣，因此他應該選擇更為成熟的作法。像個紳士一樣，循序漸進，不要像小狗一樣藏不住亂搖的尾巴。

「但丁……」男孩自言自語。

「之前那些事……你應該明白的，我需要某種契機」

床裡的人依舊沒有反應，依照半魔靈敏的聽覺，再遲鈍也總該醒了。雖然尼祿不認為但丁會因此生氣——事實上但丁確實沒有生過他的氣，但還是有點不知所措。他心跳得飛快，胸口口袋裏的兩張電影票就像催化劑，把他來不及消化的情緒以可愛的顔色展現在他臉上。

男孩想起週一飯桌底下男人將他的小腿夾住，而他裝作有事起身離開；週二但丁用他的馬克杯喝他的牛奶，而他什麼都沒說，拿起冰牛奶整盒下肚；週三但丁把鬍子刮得乾乾淨淨，美其名曰哥哥過來家庭聚餐不想被說不修邊幅，而他分明在浴室裡看見了不屬於鬍子的捲曲體毛。週四他接了個需要出遠門的委託，徹底做起了鴕鳥。夜裏睡在簡易吊床上輾轉反側。  
終於，男孩的計劃被他自己打破。去他的晚餐，去他的電影，去他的pillow talk，他想要的只有一個，在這裡觸手可及。

男孩伸出手，抱有一種不可抑制的褻瀆的心態揭去那塊綢布，發現是維吉爾。

**Author's Note:**

> 從一個認錯貓嚇一跳的故事裏獲得了靈感。


End file.
